Dr Ava Abrahams
Ava is a cryptozoologist who is the "head zookeeper" for the Sanctuary in Metro City. Her maiden name is Ava Hannah. Emotional Likes: Reading, writing, taking long walks outside. Quiet moments at home. Her job at the zoo when it isn’t running her ragged. Researching. Favorite music: Metal and hard rock, most subgenres included but leans towards more of the heavy, industrial, and power metal rather than death metal. Enjoys bands with female lead singers when she finds them. Favorite bands include Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Opeth, Alice Cooper, Blind Guardian, Nine Inch Nails, In This Moment, and a wide variety of local bands both from her hometown and in Metro City. She enjoys going to concerts despite her dislike of loud partiest because she goes there entirely for the loud music and not the loud people. She has probably seen all of her favorite bands live at one point or another. Favorite food: Mangoes, peaches, pears. Basically any fruit. Chicken cordon bleu. Very fond of spicy foods; Thai, Mexican, etc. Favorite drink: Fruity teas, sweet drinks, lemonade, cranberry juice. Favorite location: Her garden. Favorite weather: Overcast, but with the sun shining behind the clouds. Light rain. Loves fall and spring. Favorite color: Green, any shade. Dislikes: Rude people, loud parties, Huginn being obnoxious. Least liked food: Not as big a fan of pasta; she’ll eat it, but it’s not her favorite thing. Least liked drink: Coffee, too bitter for her. Now mocha…That’s another story. Least liked weather: Overly hot and humid or snow. Not a fan of summer or winter. Physical Build: A little willowy. She’s slender and small chested. Very plain. She is, however, muscular in a wiry sort of way due to her occupation’s physical demands. Stronger than you would expect from her. Post-Outsider: Her bones are hollow, causing her to drop roughly 30 pounds of weight while remaining the same build visually. Weighs ~80-90 lbs now. Skin Tone: Caucasian but not of the snow white type. She has a very pronounced farmer’s tan from working outside most of the time; tan lines would be formed while wearing a polo, elbow length gloves, and slacks.Her natural skin tone is #25 and her tanned skin tone is #27. Since she works out in her garden while wearing a light t-shirt or tank top the lines along her shoulders and neck are a little more blended. Eye Color: Left eye brown, right eye cool and unnatural gray - she wears a cosmetic contact so they both appear brown. The right eye always looks a little unfocused and milky without the contact, as thought it has a cataract - it will follow objects with the other eye just fine because of muscle movement, but the pupil does not react to light. Hair: Pre-Outsider: Brown, worn short and practical. Post-Outsider:French Grey. Scars/Other Defining Features: Her arms from the elbows down are black and scaled along the back like a bird’s legs. Her inner arm and palms are roughly the texture of smooth lizard skin. She also has thick nails that are functionally weak claws (she can open letters with them, but they aren’t talons per se). Wears elbow length gloves to hide them. She is blind in her right eye, but you would never know it. She had 15 years to adjust to it and wears her contact at all times outside the house. Has a thick scar on the back of her right shoulder, barely visible underneath is the remains of a tattoo. You can’t really tell what it used to be. Long, looping scar from back of left hip just above her buttock to edge of her rib cage. A manticore slashed at her and she didn’t do a very good job of stitching it up. Various other little cuts, punctures, and bruises; it comes with the job and they are minor enough to be beyond mention. Clothing/Personal Style: On the job she wears a light green polo with the Metro City Zoo logo on the right breast, her name tag on the left (Dr. A. Hannah), khaki slacks, and heavy boots. If she has to dress that up she switches out to a khaki button up with the same logo and name tag. Off the job she wears a variety of t-shirts or tank tops (often green of any shade or shirts collected from her favorite bands), clam diggers, and sandals. In the winter those are traded out for well-worn blue jeans and fluffy sweaters. At home, when she is relaxing or with persons she is comfortable with, she will remove the gloves and cosmetic contact but otherwise can be assumed to always be wearing them. When dressing up for court she shirks skirts and dresses in favor of black slacks, shoes, and button up shirt with a tie. If dressing up for any other occasion she will wear a dress of modest length, usually white or a light color in the summer, brown or green in the fall, and black in winter. Does not own a swim suit (can’t really swim with her gloves on). Supernatural Gifts and Skills Supernatural Abilities 1. Semi-Immortal - She does not age. She can get sick or get shot, and can still die from those things, but she will never die from aging. 2. Green Speak - Ava can speak to birds using the language of the birds/green speak. This is also the language of magic. It is also semi-involuntary, if she goes to talk to a bird she will continue to use green speech until someone addresses her in English. She cannot distinguish between the different kinds of birds in green speech either and sometimes doesn’t notice if someone else is using it. To her it all sounds the same. 3. Traded Vision for Knowledge - Specifically about the supernatural. It was a one-time deal though, so she has to keep honing that skill through book learning. 4. Unlike most fae creatures Ava is not bound by some of the laws; she can lie but is not very good at it by nature and she can touch cold iron without any ill effects. This is due to her human soul. Skills Very knowledgeable about the supernatural and sort of bookish. She does a lot of research. Actually a good shot with a rifle and pistol despite the lack of vision in her right eye (lots of practice). Usually very practical and cautious, she doesn’t just jump right into things unless they really matter to her. Has amassed a more-than-reasonable savings due to some very smart investments on her part over the years. Has doctorate in biological sciences with a concentration in cryptozoology - for mundane work she lists it as zoology. Weaknesses Totally mortal aside from the no-aging thing. Absolutely phobic of magic, she can be around it but she will not like it. Terrified of anything fae. Can be overly cautious and suspicious. Blindness in right eye means it’s easier to sneak up on her from that side. Has a major soft spot for kids and people who don’t fit in. Forgettable: Ava still carries the remnants of a curse that caused her to be very forgettable. It has been mostly fixed but persons with no contact with her over a period of two to three weeks will forget she even exists. It does not affect persons with a stronger magic than the curse, such as most fae or wizards. It helps that she is very plain, so she isn’t memorable to begin with. Can Be Controlled: If you learn her true name you gain complete control over her. Charm Bound Soul: Ava wears a necklace with a futhark rune inscribed on it at all times. This keeps her soul bound to her physical body. Food Allergy: Ava becomes sick to her stomach when eating mammal meat post-Outsider. Supernatural Nature Ava is a fetch and is very self conscious about the fact. She will probably never tell you that’s what she is and generally only shares that knowledge if she feels it will benefit the person she is talking to. A fetch is essentially a replacement for a human child, usually made of a log or stick. Ava was made from a bird. She has had a human soul bound to her - that of the child she was meant to replace - and must wear a charm to keep it in place. Her arms, forgettable curse, lack of aging, and green speech are all side effects of the soul being improperly bound on the first attempt. History Ava lived a pretty normal, boring life up until she turned 27. One minute she was working in the library, shelving books, and the next she was time skipped backwards into 1998 and none of her family or friends knew who she was. She spent the majority of a month homeless and car-less, hitch hiking simply because she had no better options. Her curse at this time was much stronger, immediately causing others to forget her if they so much as looked away and could not hear her. She learned very quickly to take advantage of it because even a simple transaction at a cash register proved impossible. Huginn found her about this time and gave her the car she still drives to this day. From there it is a long and convoluted story you can read most of here. By early 1999 her forgetful curse was extended to two weeks without contact (and is slowly gaining more time) and her other features became prominent. There are other events in her life that are also significant, but I prefer to let them come up in story. Ava moved to Metro City from St Louis, Missouri in February of 2013. She had left St Louis to get away from a stressful situation, transferring from the St Louis Sanctuary to Metro City to start up another Sanctuary. Current Information She is the head of the cryptozoology department at St Louis Zoo, which functions as a sanctuary for rare and dangerous supernatural animals. Recently she accepted a temporary transfer to the Metro City Zoo to help them set up their own sanctuary. She’s head of that project and always looking for people already in-the-know to flesh out a good team. Having lost her home to the Outsider she is in the process of having it rebuilt. She is currently living with Isaiah and their family next door. They were married on November 19th, 2013. Relationships Significant Other: Husband, Isaiah Abrahams. Friends: Huginn (best friend), Wayne Scott/Metro Man (good friend), Phillip Wright (cop, deceased as of Summer in the City), Rowan Oak(another BFF, her guardian), Warden Darien Bishop (very good wizard friend in St Louis), Muninn (uneasy friendship), Freki (good terms), Lexi Jean Simmons (contact in National Archive), and many others. Relations: Jess Hannah (adopted daughter, living in St Louis and attending college there; NPC created by RL friend) Enemies: The Outsider, certain government officials, certain branches of the government, many types of supernatural creature may see her as an enemy, her neighbor Alex Anderson, the home owner’s association…There are a lot of people she isn’t popular with. Family Tree Misc Name Facts: Seres was a typo on her birth certificate, it was meant to be Ceres after the planet/goddess but her parents left it because they thought it was cute her name is all Palindromes. Ava means ‘little bird’. No, she is not related to Jack Hannah. Home and Address: 1407 Whitaker Drive, Metro City. It’s a modest two bedroom with a basement, an attic, and a nice back yard. Her home has a strong ward on it, you must be invited in to pass through. She also commonly salts her doorways and windows.House looks like this. She keeps a large variety of items that ward off the supernatural, such as cast iron cookware as a fae bane. Post-Outsider: Haha, that is now totally a hole in the ground. She is having it rebuilt. She now lives next door with her husband, Isaiah Abrahams, and their family at 1405 Whitaker Drive. Car: 1960s Bentley, powder blue with cream leather interior. Driver’s side is on the right, English styled. It had a new engine and shocks dropped into it so it handles surprisingly well for being a gigantic boat of a car. Storylines Summer in the City The Morning After Gallery Avaisaiahlewisbyaura.jpg|The Abrahams family by Aura. Ava+Commissionbykodabackgroundsized.png.png|Ava by Koda. Avaandisaiahbykoda.jpg|Ava and Isaiah by Koda. Avaandhuginnbykoda.jpg|Ava and Huginn by Koda. Avacharactersheet.jpg|Character sheet by Roki. Isaiah and Ava (Drawn by Roki).jpeg|Isaiah and Ava by Roki Nomorebabiesava.png|Messy comic of Isaiah and Ava by Roki Ava and Isaiah 2 (Drawn by Roki).png Ava and Isaiah (Drawn by Roki).png Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Other Category:Mun Roki